


A Wrong Path through the Fog leads to this

by FluffyFyuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Animal Violence, Blood, Gun Violence, Injury, M/M, a little bit of science fiction, a lot of fog, something like a creepy moose appears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyFyuu/pseuds/FluffyFyuu
Summary: "Now,” Minseok changes his grip from Chen’s hand to the other’s hip, keeping him close. He raises his gun again. “keep quiet, there's something lurking around and I don't know what it is."
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	A Wrong Path through the Fog leads to this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiaolianhua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/gifts).



> This was born from a snippet by xiaolianhua on twitter, who also gave me the permission to expand it. This is somewhat of an experiment, I tried to write without planning beforehand and it kinda shows? I miss the worldbuilding xD but I don't have time to get lost in fictional worlds right now, so I hope you still enjoy this shorter piece :3

* * *

The air is heavy, tasting stale in his dry mouth and his vision is limited to a few meters wherever he looks. His right hand is stretched out, holding his gun and with its flashlight, Minseok tries to lead them down the path they came from. Moving his gun from left to right, his eyes scan the unwavering fog for any possible threat - this planet is as hostile as the last one, with its huge deer-like creatures and their massive, sharp antlers. 

He got them into this mess, accepting the wrong trade offer and resulting in the abduction of his family. Now they have to find seven light crystals to be able to save them, so Minseok forces himself to keep walking and shines their way with his gun. The light only reflects itself on the tiny water droplets of the fog though, making it harder to spot any danger and he can feel his pulse speed up. To calm his heart, Minseok turns the light off and the surroundings get darker. He can see a bit better now, but still, he strains his other senses to feel and listen.

There is a familiar warmth in his other hand, fingers interlaced with his and it reassures him of his companion’s presence - even though a constant mumble of complains accompany it, so Minseok wouldn’t have a problem knowing Chen is close anyways. It should bother him, the chattering and whining about yet another path that led nowhere, the voice that exposes their location to their surroundings. But it is also the voice that helps him not to feel lonely and go crazy by himself during his long trade missions, keeping him company and sharing affection. Knowing Chen is with him in these chaotic times rather calms him now, so Minseok doesn’t reprimand the other.

Besides his companion’s voice and the sound of their footsteps, he tries to hear something in the fog. For a while, there is nothing disconcerting - only a few bird calls can be heard. But then Minseok spots a light in the distance, which causes his lips to stretch into a smile. Finally, the small crossing they came from! Minseok tugs at Chen’s hand, urging him to walk faster. There’s another whine, but his ears catch another sound, a thud-

“Chen.” 

Minseok knows his voice sounds tense, but the android doesn’t seem to realize it. A look at him shows Chen staring at the ground, lips pursed.

“Minnie, this time make sure to take the right pa-”

“Could you please shut up for a moment!”

This causes Chen to flinch, raising his head to look at Minseok with big eyes. He tilts his head to the side as he processes the obvious command. When he answers, his voice sounds incredulous.

“That’s impossible.”

Chen breaks their eye-contact and trudges forward, pulling Minseok alongside him. He continues to complain about how Minseok chose the wrong path and the resulting unnecessary waste of time, even teasing Minseok that he secretly likes his chatter. Minseok huffs, too embarrassed to confirm Chen’s suggestion when he hears the thudding again. It doesn’t sound like the deer creatures they faced earlier, it sounds even _heavier_ and the realization has Minseok’s heart beat faster. Without thinking, he stops and pulls Chen back to him, resulting in the other pressed against his chest and eliciting another whine - which gets silenced by his lips.

Their kiss is short, only a second of a familiar touch before Minseok pulls back. Chen stares at him with a confused expression, straight eyebrows raised high and lips pursed.

"Now,” Minseok changes his grip from Chen’s hand to the other’s hip, keeping him close. He raises his gun again. “keep quiet, there's something lurking around and I don't know what it is."

This finally silences Chen. He nods, looking around and Minseok feels one of his tiny hands clutching his jacket, the other reaching for the second gun at his hip. Neither of them says anything, only their breathing loud in their ears while they keep the guns raised. Then, a bird’s cry disturbs the foggy silence, loud and shrill until it breaks off suddenly. A heavy thud reverberates through the air only a second later and Minseok swears he felt the ground shake for a moment. Chen clasps his jacket tighter and Minseok readjusts the grip on his gun, eyes narrowed to spot any silhouette in the dense fog.

“Minseok.” Chen whispers, he leans closer and Minseok can feel his shaky breath at his neck. “There, to the right.”

Minseok turns around, keeping Chen behind himself and raising his gun higher, prepared to shoot. His eyes grow wide when he sees it, a part of the fog is darker than the rest - is it a creature or its shadow? How big is it? _What_ is it? With the questions and no answers, Minseok’s heart thumps hard in his chest.

Another thud, this time closer and the ground does shake beneath their feet. The sound of a tree falling follows, wood splinting audibly. Out of instinct, Minseok takes a step backwards, forcing Chen to walk back as well and he feels his warmth close to his shoulders. The other’s hand is raised next to his own, both their guns ready.

The next thud is way too close, another tree falls and then Minseok sees the fog moving in front of them. Swirls of grey reveal two huge hooves, dark fur covering strong legs. Before Minseok can look higher, the right hoof moves, there’s a gasp behind him and Minseok gets pushed to the left. His mind doesn’t register what’s happening at first, he stumbles and lands on his knees, wincing at the pain. There’s a whooshing sound, Minseok snaps his head around and sees the fog swirl above him-

A dull thud, a scream that freezes the blood in Minseok’s veins.

He turns around completely, standing up and trying to spot Chen, to deny what his mind is telling him, but all Minseok can see in the foggy air is the muscular body of the creature. It is taller than the deers they encountered so far, with a gigantic set of antlers that disappear into the fog. Its shoulders are broader and the legs stronger, long fur hanging down its belly. 

Without thinking, Minseok raises his gun and shoots. His hand trembles, shoulder stinging with each shot that he aims at the creature’s belly. The first bullets don’t seem to hit, so Minseok stumbles closer and shoots again; the creature reacts, rumbling a deafening roar. Minseok shudders when he sees furred skin rippling under the movement of the creature turning its head to look at him.

Its head is huge, but it has small eyes and a long muzzle with enormous fangs protruding from it. The creature lowers its head to get a better look at him, nostrils flaring. Fear fills Minseok’s body, heart pumping it through his veins while he stares at the antlers coming into view. The breath is caught in his lungs when he spots Chen’s backpack dangling from the tip of an antler. His eyes grow wide and his heart stutters.

Distracted by the anguish in his chest, Minseok almost realizes too late that the antlers are getting closer. He sprints aside the next second, dodging a swing of the creature and evading the sharp tips of its antlers. Now positioned on the other side than before, Minseok faces the uninjured shoulder of the creature and doesn’t hesitate to shoot at it. The pain lingering in his veins mixes with anger, steading the grip on his gun and allowing Minseok to improve his aim. He’s closer to the belly this time and he can see the dark patches of blood clogging the fur. 

The creature tries another swing, angling its head, but Minseok reacts faster and gets even closer. He reloads his gun and aims for the throat this time. A gurgled roar follows, blood sprays from a bullet wound at the creature’s clavicle and Minseok tries to hit the same spot again. He succeeds and the roar quietens, replaced by a deep wheezing sound and finally, the creature sinks onto its knees with a loud thud.

The ground shakes at the creature’s fall and his legs tremble, but Minseok steps closer. He checks if his gun has enough munition and raises his hand, aiming for the throat once again. Since it appears as the only fatally vulnerable spot he can reach, Minseok hopes it’ll work as a final blow. Suddenly, the sound of his gun appears _so loud_ in his ears when the final bullets tear through muscles and veins, silencing any wheezing breath. A spray of blood hits his face, too warm and gross - Minseok grimaces.

His chest is heaving, only now does he realize how heavy his own breathing is. The air doesn’t taste stale any longer, replaced by the metallic smell of blood. Minseok puts his gun back into the holster on his hip and wipes his cheeks with his arm, dirtying the fabric of his jacket with blood. Another heaving breath, lungs desperate for air and then Minseok’s heart sinks into his chest.

“Shit!” Minseok looks around, trying to remember where the fight started. “Chen!”

There is no answer and Minseok almost chokes, but he forces himself to focus. Chen pushed him and was then hit, the creature turned to look at Minseok … His hands tremble when Minseok forces his feet to sprint around the creature’s body, head turning to try and spot Chen in the fog.

“Chen! Where are you?” 

Again, no answer and Minseok gives his best to stay in control, to take deep breaths. He doesn’t know where Chen is, but he can’t see him close to the creature and that means Minseok has to leave the path to find the android. His mind stops his feet from moving though. Chen is probably injured, maybe even … Minseok shakes his head, not wanting to continue the thought. But still, the other is going to need medical aid and their first-aid kit is in Chen’s backpack. Another curse slips past his lips.

Minseok hurries back to the creature’s head, which sunk down to the ground - the creature is obviously dead by now, muscles no longer tense to support its head. With a disgusted grimace, Minseok walks around a big puddle of dark blood and focuses his gaze onto the antlers instead. Chen’s backpack is still tangled on a tip, luckily suspended rather low. He steps closer and retrieves a small knife from another holster at his hip, trying to reach for the straps of the backpack. His mind is screaming at him to hurry up and find Chen, it spurs him to jump high and he succeeds to cut or rather rip the straps after a second try, the backpack falling onto the ground with a thud.

Minseok grabs the backpack, hands still shaking a bit and sprints around the creature once again. He steps away from it and hurries off the path, eyes scanning the ground to find his android. _Please, be alive, don’t let it be too late_ , is what his mind is screaming and Minseok’s voice cracks when he calls for the other.

“Chen! Can you-”

“Min-”

It’s quiet, Minseok almost didn’t hear it, but his heart stings nonetheless. He turns around, trying to locate where Chen’s voice came from.

“Minseok, I’m he-”

Chen’s words are interrupted by a cough and Minseok winces, but he dashes to his left, following Chen’s voice. A few trees and bushes brush past him, tearing holes into his clothes.

“I’m coming, Chen, I’m on my way!”

Narrowing his eyes to see better through the dense fog between the trees, Minseok hurries to get to Chen. Luckily, it doesn’t take him long, Chen keeps calling for him and it helps Minseok to find his way - even though each call of his name pulls at his heart.

His breath is caught in his chest when he spots him.

Chen lies on his right side, body curled on the ground and holding his stomach with his left arm. His head rests on the ground, limb and eyes closed. Curled lips keep mumbling Minseok’s name and it has his chest constrict in pain.

“Chen …”

Minseok lowers himself next to the other and his hands let go of the backpack, which falls onto the ground. But Minseok is already scanning Chen’s body for injuries, hands hovering above the android’s body, scared to touch and hurt him. Breathing is easier when there are no obvious signs of injuries, but Minseok still frowns in worry, because it’s not a good sign that Chen is clutching his stomach and doesn’t look at him. His name still spills from curled lips, the other apparently not realizing Minseok is at his side.

“Hey,” Minseok clears his throat, trying to ignore the hot ball of fear in his stomach. “I’m here.”

This elicits a whimper and Chen opens his eyes, looking up at Minseok. They appear hazy, but after a few seconds Chen’s gaze focuses on Minseok’s face. His voice sounds strained when he finally speaks.

“Minseok, there is blood on your face.” His eyes turn an electric blue colour. “Allow me to scan you for injuries.”

Minseok chuckles, how typical of Chen to worry about him first.

“It’s not mine, I’m alright, don’t worry, Chennie.” Minseok shakes his head and shuffles closer, one hand reaching for the backpack and the other inspecting Chen’s stomach with tender touches now. “But you’re-”

“An internal scan reveals that my balancing chip cracked, resulting in nausea.” Chen blinks, eyes still electric. “The right humerus is fractured and my main board lost contact to the liquid control of my bladder, I apologize for any future inconveniences for you-”

“God, no, don’t apologize, Chen!” Minseok interrupts him, heart beating fast in his chest. “What matters is that you are alive and-” He looks at Chen’s curled form and almost chokes on his words. “C-can I hold you or are you too dizzy?”

Chen stares at him for a moment, calculating and then his eyes lose their blue hue.

“I wish to be held, Minseok.”

His formal tone causes Minseok to frown, only now realizing how unusually solemnly Chen speaks. Worry edges into his mind, because it has to mean not only his balancing chip cracked, but that his language system suffered damage as well. Minseok bites his lips, suppressing a curse. Their first-aid kit won’t help with software issues and Minseok is not an engineer, lest able to fix an android’s system.

But Chen said his arm is broken and this is something he can help with, there must be something in the kit to stabilize it. Minseok turns to the backpack, rummaging through it and ignoring how his heart still screams to hold Chen close.

A touch at his leg breaks Minseok out of his reverie, refocusing on the android. Chen frowns at him and Minseok knows that expression, the particular curl of eyebrows. It’s the same one when the android interrupts Minseok while planning a route, stating that he wants his attention because Minseok looked too lost in his own mind.

Minseok sighs.

“I need to set your arm, Chen.”

Chen frowns.

“But I request to rest on your lap.”

The ignorance of his own needs has Minseok frown again.

“But-”

“Please, Minseok, just for a moment.”

His mind is protesting, reminding Minseok of the danger lurking in the fog and that they can’t stay at one place for too long. But his heart breaks at the sight of Chen’s big eyes, of his pouting lips. Minseok sighs again, giving in - they can rest for a moment, if that is what Chen needs right now.

He lets go of the backpack and skids closer to Chen’s head, trying to be as careful as possible when he snakes his hands beneath the other’s shoulders to pull him onto his lap. The movement elicits a groan from Chen and he buries his face into Minseok’s thigh. Minseok’s heart stings at the sight.

“I’m sorry, Chennie …” His fingertips find the other’s hair, combing through it in hopes to distract Chen from his nausea. “We can rest for a bit, but then I’ll bring you back to the port and find an android maintainer for you.”

Chen perks up at that, shifting his head a bit.

“But the crystals-”

“I can search for them on another planet, after you’re repaired. We still have time.”

“But-”

“No, Chen,” Minseok makes sure the other hears the sincerity in his voice. “You’re my priority right now, understood?”

Chen stays silent, but he lifts his hand to reach for Minseok’s in his hair. Their fingers intertwine.


End file.
